


Jealousy

by JamieJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Yaoi, daisuga - Freeform, jealous daichi, relatable daichi, suga is an angel, the softest thing you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: "Daichi had accepted his feelings for his best friend about a year ago, but he didn’t have the courage to speak it out loud [...] Now because he was always scared to tell Suga his feelings he’ll be force to see the man he loves with somebody else? That’s just too much."





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia/gifts).



He was talking to a guy.

 

Suga was late for practice for the first time since they’ve joined the club and when Daichi went searching for him he saw Suga talking to a guy, not only talking but leaning onto him and laughing and, oh god, how Daichi loves that laugh... when it is directed to him or to one of their childr- teammates.

 

Daichi accepted his feelings for his best friend about a year ago, but he didn’t have the courage to speak it out loud, only Asahi knew about it (actually the whole team seemed to know, but Sawamura’s to oblivious to notice that, besides it’s hard to notice anything but Suga or the ball when he’s training - it’s already hard enough to pay attention to the ball).

 

Now, because he's always scared to tell Suga his feelings he’ll be force to see the man he loves with somebody else? That’s just too much. He approached Koushi with that terrifying face he has when he’s mad and said “You’re late, everybody’s waiting for you.”

 

The captain wanted to laugh at the scared face that guy by his side had “Oh, it’s practice time already? Sorry, Daichi. Yamato, I’ll see you later, ‘kay? I have to go, bye.” With a kiss on this Yamato guy’s cheek Suga left with Daichi.

 

They walked in awkward silence to the court and at the whole practice everyone was trembling in fear to make the slightest mistake, their captain was way too scary for any jokes that day. At the end of the practice, Daichi found himself alone in the locker room, drowning in self-hate for making his whole team feel onedge that day and hating himself even more for not being able to be happy his friend found someone to be with. Koushi came outas gay to Daichi and Asahi one year after they’ve met and both of them came out as well - it was a very emotional night for the three of them.

 

“Daichi?”

 

Shit that voice, that gracious voice.

 

“What, Koushi?”

 

A chill went down Suga’s spine and he got too flustered, he just didn’t know if it was because of his first name being called by the man who he had a crush on since day one or if it was because Daichi was wonderfully shirtless in front of him. Well, it didn’t really mattered, Daichi was feeling too jealous to notice anything.

 

“Daichi, what happened?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, I know you better than anyone.”

 

“And that’s the problem.” Daichi said hoping Suga wouldn’t hear it, but, well, they were the only ones in a small room.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Daichi sat down on a bench and sighed “Who was that earlier?”

 

“Yamato? He’s a friend from middle school, why?”

 

“You seemed close... really close.”

 

Sugawara wasn’t believing, it couldn’t be his mind making things up, right? Daichi seemed in pain and it ached his heart to see his friend like that, but the thought that maybe it was because of him... no he was probably wrong, Daichi was... he was perfect, he was beautiful, his body looked like a piece of the most refined art, his deep voice, the most peaceful music and his everything, there wasn’t a single part of him Suga didn’t love and it was hard to believe that maybe Daichi felt the same.

 

“He was my best friend at middle school, he didn’t judge me when I told him I was gay and didn’t even thought about leaving me behind, so we got even closer after that, but if you mean romantically, he’s straight and he’s got a girlfriend. Besides, I have someone else that I love.”

 

Suga sat by Daichi’s side, the brunette looked at his friend profile, he saw beauty everywhere. He was relieved that Koushi wasn’t dating, but Suga loved someone, not only liked, **loved**. With tears coming down, he confessed “I love you, Sugawara Koushi.”

 

Suga didn’t looked at Daichi, not yet or he would cry too and he couldn’t, not now. He put his hand over Sawamura’s and intertwined their fingers.

 

“I love you too, Sawamura Daichi, only you, since we first met, it was love at first sight and never for once my feelings wavered. I love you.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

That face, Koushi wished he could have photographed it, that big smile on Daichi’s face and those sparkling eyes, it was too much. Suga responded with a smile and a small blush and with that the captain slowly closed the gap between them “Suga, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

“Hell yeah. Please”

 

With a hand putting a lock of silver hair behind Suga’s ear and another on his new lover hip, Daichi first gave a kiss on his forehead, then on the mole under Suga’s eye, after that on his nose where the silver-haired gave out a chuckle and then, finally, Daichi gave a gentle kiss on Suga’s mouth, as if he was still worried it was all a dream. Suga, to courage him, put a hand on his boyfriend nape and the other on his bare back, pulling the captain closer, and slowly opened his own mouth which Daichi quickly let his tongue in.

 

At first, he was just exploring, he wanted to know every corner of Suga, especially his weak spots, but when he found one Koushi left out a soft moan, scratching Daichi’s back, desiring more.

 

Daichi squeezed Sugawara’s hips, trying to pull him over him but it went down, literally. They fell on the ground. The bench was way too narrow for them to make out. They looked at each other and started laughing, Daichi stopped first to admire the man in front of him.

 

“What is it, Dai?”

 

“You look as beautiful as a sunset, even more.”

 

Suga blushed and gave Daichi a small slap on his thigh “Look who’s talking... Hey, can we go out on a date this weekend? I’ve never... erm... Nobody ever took me ou-“

 

“Yes, I’ll pick you at 8 pm on Saturday, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“We should tell the kids, I mean, I know they’re just our teammates but-“

 

“We’re family right? Of course we should tell them, let’s say it tomorrow before practice. But, Dai, you know you just called them kids, right” Suga was smirking.

 

“Shut up. Yes, let’s.” Daichi said with a silly smile on his face.

 

“Let’s go home, Dai.”

 

Daichi wanted to say he never felt more at home than at that moment, but he just put his t-shirt on and got up.

 

“Yes, let’s go.”

 

And they went, hand in hand, home, like they would do for more 70 years.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about ways daisuga would get together when it hit me that I wanted to write about a jealous Daichi, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
